Hiding Can Be A Good Thing
by seek-to-enchant121584
Summary: What can happen when Jayne and Zoe are forced to hide in a very confined hiding place? Probably nothing much physically, but the right trigger can bring up thoughts you never before considered. Takes place after "Serenity". Zoe/Jayne one-shot.


Author's note: This is something a little different that I cooked up a long, _long_ time ago. In fact, if my memory serves correct, this was written during the same time-frame as 'Spar with me' and 'Supernatural by design'. That's almost an entire year, I believe! But anyway, I noticed that it was starting to collect dust (not literally) and decided it was time to post something new, even if it's an entirely different universe, not to mention a less-than-likely pairing (even if it's only implied in this story) than what you're all used to seeing from me. It's short. But hopefully, likeable as well as charming in its own way. I hope you all enjoy. And will I stop talking so you can read the story? Who knows?

Music suggestions: I'll just leave this up to you. I couldn't find any music to supplement this story. Ideas would be helpful if you've got them.

Disclaimer: Even though I'm playing in a different verse, doesn't mean ownership rights have changed. Firefly still belongs to Joss Whedon.

Hiding can be a good thing

"Get in, Jayne." Zoe commanded, holding the hatch to a small, rusted storage cylinder open and motioning for Jayne to climb in first.

He shook his head vehemently. "I ain't getting in the toy chest. No way both of us will fit." Jayne stated.

"Yes we will. Which is why we're _both_ going to get in there. Makes less likely for them to search spaces this small. Now get in." Zoe explained, giving him a hard shove at the end of her speech.

"Aww...why couldn't we have brought the moonbrained girl along? Would've known trouble was comin' and wouldn't be shoved into tin cans..." Jayne continued muttering, his voice muffled as he squeezed his large frame into the small compartment and sat down. There wasn't enough room to stand.

Zoe holstered her pistol and climbed inside as well. Shutting and locking the door from the inside, she then straddled Jayne and moved to sit down.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Jayne exclaimed as she lowered herself down. All kinds of unbidden images sprouted up in his mind, ones she'd most likely shoot him over. "What d'you think you're doing?"

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Well, where else do you suppose I sit? I can't very well stand hunched over the entire time, now can I?" Zoe replied, raising an eyebrow as she sat down on him fully.

He stifled a groan at the contact. How was she supposed to know that this was his favorite sex position?

"Just don't go shiftin' around too much." Jayne stated forcefully.

"Why? Don't think you can control certain parts of your anatomy around me?" Zoe asked, her manner teasing.

"I can't help it if you have all of the appropriate female bits." Jayne muttered as he looked away and shifted uncomfortably.

His movement had the undesired (which she liked to believe) effect of rubbing against her just the right way. She inhaled sharply, almost moaning out in pleasure, but was able to pass it off as a sneeze. He was right about this space. It was _way_ too confined and made her want to do things she'd never before considered. It was _Jayne_, after all. Too much time had definitely passed since she'd slept with anybody if she was considering Jayne in that position.

"Is that all you think of me, Jayne? As having the 'appropriate female bits'?" Zoe asked in a mock-serious tone, pretending to be upset as she leaned back slightly to fold her arms over her chest and frown menacingly.

"No, of course not. I..." Jayne trailed off after trying to backpedal, stumbling over his words.

Zoe chuckled lightly at his antics, but the smile fell from her face and she grew quiet when she heard movement outside.

"Shh." Zoe ordered, placing a finger on his lips to silence him.

He near went cross-eyed looking at her finger, thinking about where else that finger could travel that would also leave him speechless. Of course, that would probably be because his mouth would be busy entertaining hers by showing her that he was good at something else besides shootin' things. Something a might bit more pleasurable. And then his thoughts hit a roadblock.

Since when did he think of kissing a woman on the mouth? It was one of the few things he _wouldn't_ do.

He shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts, yet her finger didn't budge from its position.

"Search every thing and every place you can find. We're not leaving here until they're found." a distinguished male voice commanded.

"But, boss. It's happy hour down at The Pixie." whined another male voice. Two others grunted in agreement.

"I don't care. Find them." the first voice gritted out, impatience lacing his words.

Making as little noise as possible, Zoe reached over her shoulder and pulled the hood up on her form-fitting sweatshirt over her plaited hair and onto her head.

"Where'd _that_ come from?" Jayne whispered, having regained use of his mouth when she moved her hand to pull up the hood.

"River handed it to me this morning and advised me to wear it in her riddle-like way. Didn't think it'd actually come in handy." Zoe whispered back in explanation.

Jayne made to ask another question, but was silenced when he heard someone trying to open the hatch. Being unsuccessful, a guy shouted, "This one won't open."

"Check _everything_." the leader of the group stressed flatly.

Shrinking down further onto Jayne, moments later a shot rang out. Looking up, they both saw a small hole had passed through the cannister inches above Zoe's head before passing through the back, creating an identical hole right above Jayne's head.

Eyes widening as she predicted why that hole had been made, Zoe lifted herself up and pushed down on Jayne lightly, yet firmly.

Feeling her inner thighs tighten around his hips, he found himself shoved down, right at eye level with her breasts. Head tilting to one side slightly, his lips parted and he started moving closer to her, catching himself moments later. The frown creasing his forehead was the only indication of his mentally berating himself. Gorram tight space.

"They're not in here." they heard moments later.

Zoe breathed a sigh of relief and sank back down, Jayne's hands burning through the material of her pants when he placed them on her hips as she settled down on top of him. Gazing into his eyes, there was no mistaking the glazed over look and the bulge she now felt pressing into her. She raised an eyebrow in response.

He shrugged one shoulder helplessly and muttered, "Warned ya about all that movin' around."

oooooooooo-oooooooooo-oooooooooo

Well? I know it doesn't get really in depth at all, but I thought it would be a cute little one-shot. If you've got any questions, go ahead and ask. I'm fairly good at answering them. Anyway, to leave you on a semi-positive note, I do have one little DA one-shot. It's basically a reworking of a scene from a Linda Howard book titled Open Season that I absolutely adored as well as made me laugh every time I read it. It's kinda off-base when it comes to portraying Max and Alec, but I think it would be a nice little read, maybe even make you laugh a little. Just let me know what you think. Anyway, WBL.


End file.
